Ryuu Koorime
by Koori Youkai Tenshi
Summary: [COMPLETED][REVISED!] The Dragon Lord has a cousin who grew up in the castle, but, why don't we see her? Prequal to Lost in Darkness, appearing soon RR plz
1. Stormy Nights

**Ryuu Koorime**

By Keiko

_Previously "_ _Ryuu_ _Koorime_ _Hime__", I'm going through and editing this fic. Why? I noticed some mistakes I made, so hopefully, I can make this better. It's going to stay on my __Koori_ _Youkai_ _Tenshi__ penname, too. (I've made a more permanent penname, the __Kage_ _Tenshi__) I am also changing my main character's name. _

_Mayonbara's name is changing to Mayuka _

_**Mayonbara **_equals _**Mayuka!

* * *

**_

It was storming, loud crackle of lightning and thunder echoed through the air. A woman weakly dragged herself into Dragon Castle, "My nephew, where is he, I need him…" she said staggering into through the iron gates, holding a young child in her arms. She wore miko clothing; her hair was loosened and tangled looking, her emerald eyes dulled, her frail body damaged beyond extent.

"What the…?" a near by officer said. He had jet black hair bright magnificent blue eyes. The woman chuckled weakly and collapsed to the ground, she spoke just loud enough for the man to hear her.

"Lykouleon, running from Alfeegi again?" The rain poured harder and faster. She breathed heavily from exhaustion as the man came forward.

" Aunt Kanna……" Lykouleon sputtered. His aunt was standing before him half dead. She lifted up a small limp child toward him.

"I won't last much longer…please take her…" she said handing the limp child's body to him. "Mayuka… your…cou-sin" she stuttered as she fell to the muddy earth.

" **Aunt ****Kanna**!" he shouted.

He held the girl in one arm while he tried to turn over his aunt. He finally succeeded to turn her over. "Where's -"

"Dead" she answered weakly. "Please-nephew, take care of her-" Kanna said with her last breath. She closed her eyes, and never woke up. Lykouleon wept silently for his aunt.

"Good bye Kanna." He whispered, praying softly that she had a nice afterlife.

" LORD LYKOULEON!" he heard Alfeegi scream. When the white dragon officer found him, he looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel. "YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE AGAIN! IT'S RAINING YOU'LL CATCH PNEUNONIA! YOU DYED YOUR HAIR!" he screamed. The small child stirred in Lykouleon's arm. He could here stifled sobs. Alfeegi, after ranting about doctor's fee's and all sorts of finance stuff, That I don't necessarily know anything about….anyway back to the story, He saw the dead woman and the small child. "WHAT HAPPENED! " He screamed.

"Please Alfeegi..." the Lord said as he stood up, with the child sobbing on his shoulder, nearly asleep.

"My apologies, my Lord." Alfeegi said.

"See to it that this woman gets a nice resting place." Lykouleon said getting up.

"Yes sir." Lykouleon headed for the castle, to put the child to sleep. '_This is Nadil's Army's work; they're killing off my family one by one……'_ Lykouleon thought bitterly.

"M-mommy?" the little girl stuttered as she began pushing off sheets and covers. "Where am I? I don't know this place." She said as she got out of bed. She was in different clothes, she wore a nice blue night dress, and her hair was draped over her shoulders in a golden blonde mess. Her Emerald-Sapphire eyes shone worry. "Mommy?" she whispered. She ran over to the door, stood on her tiptoes and turned the knob. She looked out into the hall way. "Big place." She said. She began to wander around looking for her mother. "What's behind the door?" she wondered out loud.

She stood on her tiptoes and clutched the door knob, and turned it. She slightly opened the door. She peeked through it, inside she saw a tall blonde headed man sitting at a desk, looking down boredly. He looked an awful lot like her father. "Excuse me?" her small voice said, barely audible. Lykouleon looked up from his studies; the small child from last night had found herself in his studies.

"Mayuka… nice to see you're awake." He soothed in a velvety voice.

"Who are you? Where's my mommy?" she asked. Lykouleon looked at her sadly, the poor girl had no idea her mother had died.

"I am Lykouleon, your cousin and well, Aunt Kanna…" he began. Mayuka, interested in her cousin's story began to claim into his lap.

"What about Mommy?" she asked.

"She was hurt really bad, and, she,-"he was interrupted by a choked sound.

"She died?" the little girl said tearing, "I knew she would, the demons hurt Mommy really bad, I never got- to – say bye, bye!" she cried, her tears streaming, but the tears turned in small gems.

'_This is what they where after! These small gems, they wanted Mayuka! Not my Uncle or Aunt.'_ Lykouleon picked up the small gems, "What do you call these?" he asked holding up the gem to Mayuka.

"Mommy said they're called Hiraseki stones." She choked. '_Hiraseki stones'_ he thought.

"So, are you going to be my new daddy?" the little girl asked cutely with large puppy dog eyes. He looked at her with surprise; he hadn't expected her to think of him as a father.

"My Lord, about the Demon rampaging In Dusis!" Alfeegi shouted bursting into the room. Mayuka stared at the teal haired white dragon officer.

"Who?" she asked the Dragon Lord pointing at Alfeegi.

"Pointing isn't nice, Mayuka-chan" The lord cooed. Alfeegi looked confused. Remember this is before Rath, Alfeegi used to only yell at Lykouleon, Kai-Stern, and Ruwalk, besides he really hasn't met little Mayuka yet

"The. Demon. In. Dusis!" Alfeegi said, his temper wavering between distressed, somewhat normal, and anger.

"Fine 'Feegi, IF you take Mayuka-chan to Raseleane." The Lord said. Handing the small child to Alfeegi. She looked up at Alfeegi with cute puppy dog eyes, "Who you?" she asked. Alfeegi sweat dropped.

"Alfeegi, I'm one of the Dragon Officers..." he said.

"Ohh… Who's Raseleane?" she asked. "Umm ahh… I guess she would be your Cousin-In-law" Lykouleon said.

"Is that even a word?" Alfeegi asked under his breath.

"Feegi-kun, I can walk." Mayuka informed the older man who was carrying her, pouting all the way.

"I'm making sure you make it to Lady Raseleane without any trouble." Alfeegi told her, ignoring the pout.

"But, I can walk by my self." She told him once again.

"If you're really related to the lord, you'll run off right after I put you down." He said.

"Darn." She said crossing her little arms. '_I really wanted to es'plor more, maybe Raseleane will let me es'plor! Or maybe Feegi-kun will put me down before then…'_ she thought. "Feegi-kun?" she asked. Alfeegi looked down at the little girl.

"What?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Why can't I es'plor?" she asked innocently.

"You may get lost." He said "And don't you mean, Explore?" he asked.

"No, I mean Es'plor." She informed him. Alfeegi shook his head.

"Explore." He said.

" Es'plor" she said stubbornly.

"Explore"

" Es'plor"

"EXplore"

" ES'plor!"

"EXPLORE!"

" ES'PLOR!"

"**EXPLORE**!"

"Calm down Feegi-kun, you gonna hurt yourself." Mayuka said worriedly patting the white dragon officer on the head.

Alfeegi -.-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

'_Wow, Feegi-kun look mad…'_ Mayuka thought.

'_Don't hurt her, she's just a child, she doesn't mean any harm…'_ Mayuka looked at Alfeegi with concern; he looked ready to rip something apart with his bare hands.

"Is that Raseleane room?" she asked pointing to a large oak door.

"Yes and you are to call her Lady Raseleane, or Raseleane-sama." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it shows respect to the Queen." He answered.

"How?" she asked.

"How what?" he asked.

"How she becomes Queen?" she asked.

"She married your cousin." He said.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"She fell in love." He said.

"Really? Why?" she asked again. Alfeegi sweat dropped.

"Why don't you ask her?" Mayuka sighed and looked up at him.

"You no tell very good stories. Does Raseleane-sama tell good stories? Can I call her Queenie?" Alfeegi looked at her.

"Was I supposed to be telling a story? I don't know. And no. You ask a lot of questions did you know that?" he said.

"I know I'm a kid, that's my job." She said very seriously, or a seriously as a four year old could get. Alfeegi sweat dropped and knocked on the door.

"I brought the little girl." Alfeegi said.

"Oh, Alfeegi!" a warm voice said from within. The door opened to reveal a thin woman with shoulder length black hair with all sorts of doodads decorating it; she held out her arms and Alfeegi placed Mayuka into them.

"His Highness is going to exterminate the demon rampaging in Dusis." Alfeegi said.

"Please tell him to be careful." Raseleane said, concerned for her husband's safety.

"I will." Alfeegi confirmed.

"Feegi-kun?" Mayuka squeaked. Alfeegi looked back at the little girl. Mayuka hugged him, or tried to squeeze the life out of him, which ever you prefer. "You fun" she said smiling. Raseleane giggled. Alfeegi was blue from the lack of air.

"Mayuka-chan, you can let, 'Feegi' go now." She said. Mayonbara laughed nervously as she released Alfeegi from her death grip. Alfeegi gasped for air.

Raseleane sighed; Mayuka asked a lot of questions. Mostly about how she had met Lykouleon; where did this child get so many questions? '_She is so curious about everything around her'_ Raseleane thought to herself.

"Raseleane!" she heard someone calling her.

"Lykouleon?" she asked. She went to greet her husband in the garden. She raced through the halls and took as many shortcuts as she could. She met up with him in the garden. She gasped. Lykouleon had a small boy in his arms; the boy had jet black hair with a little white bang on the right side of his head. "Another one?" she asked.

'_Not exactly'_ Lykouleon said. "His name is….Rath……..Illuser." he said thinking back to the name they had chosen him.

"Well, we better get him a room." She said taking the little boy into her arms; he looked at least a year older then the little girl that Lykouleon's aunt brought to them the day before.

'_Raseleane would have been a great mother, damn Nadil.'_ He thought bitterly.

Rath opened his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked the woman carrying him.

"Raseleane." She said with a small reassuring smile.

"Okay." He said drifting back into unconsciousness.

'_Mayuka-chan will want to here about this…'_ Raseleane thought as she went into a bedroom and placed the child down on the bed. Raseleane tittered to herself and walked out of his room. As she walked across the hall into Mayonbara's room. The girl was sleeping softly. "Mayuka-chan, guess what." She said softly. Mayuka snapped her eyes open.

"What?" she asked.

"A little boy just moved in across the hall, he's cute." She said rather scary like for Raseleane. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RASELEANE!

"Raseleane-sama," Raseleane looked at the little lump on the large bed. "Your not cheating on my cousin is you?" Mayuka asked. Raseleane sweat-dropped.

"No, Mayuka-chan, I was implying that you should meet him tomorrow." She said.

"Raseleane, what does, 'In prying' mean? What's his name" Mayuka asked.

"To suggest something and his name is Rath." Raseleane answered her questions.

"Oh," she yawned, "Okay, Raseleane-sama" Mayuka said sleepily. Raseleane smiled and left the room.

Rath opened his large crimson red eyes to meet equally large Emerald –sapphire. "HI!" it said. Rath jumped back. "Boy you jumpy." It said again. It appeared to be a girl about his age with golden blonde hair tied back in a pink ribbon and a pink dress.

"Who are you?" he asked, suspicious of the odd creature before him.

"I'm Mayuka, Hi Rath!" she said cheerily. "You have no idea how boring it is without anyone to play with." She said taking the young boy by the hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Where are you taking me!" he yelled.

"Don't you eat Breakfast?" she asked staring at him. Rath's stomach growled he blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course I do!" he said to her.

"Then come on!" she said as she continued dragging him down the hall.

"Are there any demons here?" he asked while cleaning some of the dust on the floor with the back of his shirt.

"I don't know; Feegi-kun didn't let me Es'plor." She said.

* * *

_So in the end, she still didn't say 'explore' right._

_A 4 yr old having an intelligent conversation with Alfeegi…….. _

**R/R plz, remember, I changed Mayonbara to Mayuka! **

**-** **Keiko**


	2. 6 years later, the Water Dragon Knight

Thanx fer the reviews!

Ryuu Koorime

By Keiko

_The second revised chapter, I hope ya'll appreciate this hard work:P _

_Remember I changed Mayonbara to Mayuka. It's easier to say and type. _

---Let us fast forward a bit---

Six years later

A ten year old Mayuka stood in her room holding a wooden toy sword, it wasn't too long ago her friend, Rath, had become the Dragon Knight of Fire, oh alright it was a long time ago, but it was last week to her. She practiced swings with her bokken. It was a little hard considering she was wearing a big puffy blue dress that wanted to get under the black Mary Jane shoes she wore and trip her. The big door that lead into her room, opened a little, and an eleven old boy crept in with a dragon on his head and a big snow white demon dog at his side. "Hey May-chan?" he asked.

"What Rath?" She asked turning to look at him, before he could open his mouth she said, "You want me to create a diversion so you can go hunt demons, ne?" Rath grinned sheepishly. Mayuka sighed she looked at him and stared him in the eye. "You owe me! Next time you have to take me with you!" She said angrily.

"What! No way you can't fight! You don't even have a sword!" Rath said. Correction, master, she does --;; Fire's sign read. "Oh yeah… but she can't fight! Much less kill a demon!" He corrected himself.

"I've been practicing. And I could kill more demons than you!" She said.

"Yeah right." Rath said folding his arms. Mayuka gave a small annoyed growl. "Well are you going to hop out the window or not?" she asked. Putting her bokken on the bed, and walking out.

"Hey Kai-Stern! Let's talk about global warming!" Mayuka said cheerily. It was Her, Ruwalk, Kai-stern's and Rath's somewhat of a secret code. Kai-Stern smiled, pushing up his glasses, he put a hand on his chin. "So the bird is already out of his cage?" he asked.

"Yep."

"North or South?"

"South."

"Shit." Kai-stern said, He didn't restrain himself from cursing around the young girl, he just made her promise not to repeat him in front of mainly, Alfeegi, the Lord, and Raseleane, then not to mention her but Kai-stern would be dead.

"What?" she asked.

"I just remembered, Ruwalk is showing the new Dragon Knight around." He said.

"Oh darn…" She said, while thinking stuff a little more vulgar in her head. Like I said, Kai-Stern was her open window to a bunch of new colorful words. "So, Water found it's master? He's been calling for a while." Mayuka said.

"Yes, he has." Kai-Stern agreed. "Would you like to go meet him?" Kai- Stern said, "I was about to myself." He said smiling.

"Why not? Could warn Rath too." She said.

Rath jumped to the next window. "Rath." Calm cheerful voice said. Rath looked over to see Ruwalk and a new person. Uh oh we're caught!

"Rune, this is Rath our Fire Dragon Knight!" Ruwalk said with a smile. Rune had waist length blonde hair and wore a greenish type tunic with a white shirt underneath and pants. "Now Rath, you should really quit trying to sneak out, and keeping fire out of the sword…" Ruwalk said.

"Ya but Fire tells me what Crewger's saying!" Rath said holding up Fire by the neck. Don't put me back in the sword! --;;! At the same moment, Kai-Stern and Mayuka walked in.

"Sup?" Kai-Stern greeted.

"Hello." Mayuka said with a smile. Ruwalk turned to the white hair officer and the Lord's Cousin.

"Hey guys!" Ruwalk said. "Rune, this is Kai-Stern our Secretary of Foreign affairs and Mayuka, The Lord's Cousin." Ruwalk introduced. "Guys, this is Rune." He said.

"Pleasure." Rune said.

"Are you an elf?" Mayuka asked.

"Mayuka!" Kai-Stern and Ruwalk scolded, Rath snickering in the background. Rune smiled.

"Yes." He said.

"That's so cool." She said, "You're the first Dragon/ Elf ever! Me I'm kuhemaa…" She tried to say but Ruwalk covered her mouth. She glared at him, one of those that said "Get- your- hand- away- from- my- mouth- in- less- you want- me- to- bite- it- off"

Ruwalk Oo;;;

"Not now Mayuka-chan" he said shakily. Rath pondered a sec.

'_What was she going to say? Why didn't Ruwalk let her say it? Is it a big secret? How come they won't let her say what she is? She is a Dragon right? Is that a lie?_' Little Rath thought. Of course to much thinking made his head hurt.

"RATH!" They heard an oh so familiar voice screech. Alfeegi had come through the door to see Rath on the windowsill looking like he was going to jump out.

Others O0;;;;;;;;

"YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON SNEAKING OUT WHERE YOU?" Alfeegi screamed.

Alfeegi --xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_That can't be good for Feegi-kun's health…._' Mayuka thought.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM RUWALK DO YOU HELP HIM ESCAPE JUST LIKE YOU HELP THE LORD ESCAPE?"

'_It was kinda a group project'_ Ruwalk, Mayuka, and Kai-stern thought at the same time.

"AND LET ME GUESS YOU WHERE GOING TO GIVE KAI-STERN EXTRA MONEY TOO?" asked the fuming white dragon officer.

"Well maybe just a little…" Ruwalk smiled nervously. A sword magically appeared in Alfeegi's hand and he brought the blade close to Ruwalk's head. "Heh. Heh. Heh" Ruwalk chuckled nervously.

"DIEEE…."

Rune, in the background is ever so confused. He felt to forces pulling him to the door. He looked down to his side, both of his hands were taken by the two small children, what where their names? Rath? Mayuka?

"We need to get Rune-chi out of there …" he heard the little boy with bright crimson eyes black hair and white streak say.

"Hai. Feegi-Kun is mad and will attack anybody…." He heard the girl with emerald-sapphire eyes with long blonde hair say.

He sweat dropped.

* * *

_THERE! THEY MEET RUNE!_


	3. Stuffing alias in closets

_Ryuu Koorime_

_Ch. 3. REVISED! Remember I changed Mayonbara's name to Mayuka!_

_**Mayonbara** equals **Mayuka

* * *

**_

Rath and Mayuka guided Rune back to safety or at least the farthest place from a rampaging Alfeegi. Rune was confused but didn't say anything, except answer yes or no questions.

Though at the moment the safest place happened to be the storage closet. "Stay here, we'll get you out when it's safe!" Rath said and ran off to save Crewger and Fire.

Mayuka shut the closet door and sat in front of it. "Um. Why am I in the storage closet?" Rune asked.

"To save you from Feegi-kun."

"Oookay."

Tetheus came down the hall to see the chibi girl talking to the closet door.

"Mayuka. Do you know where Rath is?"

"Not sure." She said her voice wavering.

"Who were you talking to?"

"…"

"Mayuka-chan…"

"The door."

"The door talks to you?"

"…………….yes."

"Um, Mayuka… can I get out now?"

Tetheus scowled at Mayuka and opened the storage door and to let Rune out.

"Mayuka. What have I told you about locking your friends and alias in closets?"

"Um… only if they piss you off?" she asked innocently.

Tetheus stared.

"Who told you that?"

"Feegi-kun."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Alfeegi was stuffing an unconscious Ruwalk in the storage closet when Mayuka was coming down the hall. 

"Um. Feegi-kun? What are you doing?" Alfeegi slammed the door, you could hear Ruwalk's body slump to the floor, crashing into mops and pales on the way. Mayuka cringed. '_That's gonna leave a mark.'_ Alfeegi slide his hand threw his hair.

"What do you want Mayuka?"

"You know Tetheus said your not suppose to lock you alias and friends in closets." Alfeegi stared at her a moment before answering.

"Well, that's all true. But if your alias insists on pissing you off, dips in the budget books or try's to escape, it's okay to stuff them in a closet." (He was talking about Rath escaping)

"Okay!" Mayuka beamed.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Tetheus's eye twitched. "I think I'll have a talk with Alfeegi." Tetheus turned to Rune. "Are you alright?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Mayuka. No locking people in closets anymore."

"Sir yes sir!" She said saluting him. For a split second you could swear Tetheus smiled but returned to the stone cold face in under a second. When Tetheus was out of ear shot Mayuka sighed. "He scares the shit out of me." She breathed.

Rune stared at her. "You shouldn't curse."

"Oh, well." She said closing her eyes. Heavy pants came from down the hall. It was Ruwalk. "Hey Ruwalk nice to see your alive. Feegi –Kun spared you again."

"Naw, Tetheus wanted to have a talk with him. Something about locking people in closets…?" Mayuka and Rune sweat dropped. "Anyway, Rune would you like to finish your tour of the castle?"

"Um. Okay."

_Ack! it's almost done. --;; short story ne? n.n; _

_Well anyway prequels aren't supposed to be ridiculously long right? _

_OKAY! _

_R&R! n.n _


	4. Maybe Forever Gone

_Ryuu Koorime_

_Ch. 4 REVISED!_

_Remember I changed Mayonbara's name to Mayuka!

* * *

_

**_Half a Month later _**

"Oh wow look at the snow!" The now recently twelve year old Rath said. It doesn't seem to be natural Fire's cue card said. "Yeah, this snow does seem strange...Maybe it's a youkai making all the snow!" Rath said excitedly. Crewger, beside him, made a sharp snap at the woods, running off into them, and thinking that he might have heard a demon, Rath followed Snow Crewger.

* * *

**_Dragon Castle _**

_Gone Demon Hunting _

_- Rath _

_PS: Fire ate my socks again. _

"GRRR RATH!" Alfeegi shouted angrily (_and when is it not?)_ crumpling the note.

Alfeegi- --XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone near the White Dragon Officer cringed and ran away with dots for eyes, all where "Eek!" ing.

**_3 minutes 5 seconds and a Ruwalk pounding later _**

"YOU! Dragon Fighters you search the castle again, Kai- Stern, I want you to search the woods…" Alfeegi demanded (_not asked_)

"I'm going with Kai- Stern!" Mayuka said enthusiastically, she was still only ten years old but she would turn eleven in a month.

"NOOO!" Alfeegi yelled, almost missing the Dragon Fighter who declared he was going with Kai- Stern and was walking away.

"Oh, no you don't your majesty,_ you_, have to stay here! AND TAKE OFF THAT WIG!"

'_Wow Alfeegi's good_!' Ruwalk thought

"What's wrong with Rath demon hunting?" Rune mumbled to himself.

"There's a reason Alfeegi's freaking out over this you know Rune." Ruwalk said smiling.

* * *

**_With _****_Kai-_** **_Stern_**

"RATH? RATH WHERE ARE YOU! COME ON! I'LL EVEN HELP YOU HUNT FOR DEMONS!" Kai- Stern shouted into the forest '_I just won't search very hard…_' he thought sweat dropping. Kai- Stern continues to stumble through the brush of the forest, when he came upon something in the snow, it was Rath's light dragon amulet. It was still sparking, which meant Rath had found a demon, and that demon must have removed the amulet. Or it could have been the other way around. Either way, they had to of gone that way towards east.

* * *

**_Mayuka_**

Mayuka stalked through the halls of the castle, scowling. She never got to have any fun! She opened the door to her room.

"Well, Finally I meet the Dragon Lord's precious gem!" Said someone in a shadowy corner of her bed room.

"Who are you, reveal yourself!" she snarled summoning her sword.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" The voice said skeptically, she definitely could tell it was a boy's voice now. Garfecky removed himself from the shadowy corner of Mayuka's room. At first Garfecky thought Kharl was crazy for wanting the Dragon Lord's cousin's blood for an experiment, but, he couldn't deny _his_ lord what he wanted. He was somewhat amazed at how well the ten year old girl could wield the sword in her hand, not that it would save her, He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag full of blue powder, he wasn't sure what shade of blue because the powder constantly changed shades of blue.

The powder had bee given to him by Kharl the Demon Alchemist for this specific action. Kidnapping the Dragon Lord's cousin. He said, and quote, "It should knock her type unconscious for a couple hours." What did he mean by 'her type' Garfecky had no idea. He through the powder at her.

Mayuka sneezed when the mysterious powder the midget through at her hit. She felt things going blurry, then promptly fainted. Garfecky grabbed the girl and disappeared.

It had been several days after Mayuka's kidnapping, Rath hadn't been quite the same since everything had gone mal. He had become distant and quiet since he came back, not to mention taller, after he found out his first best friend was kidnapped and no one in the dragon tribe did anything about it.

**"** **Kai-** **Stern****…?" **

**"Yes Rath?" **

**"I hate you… but. I'll pretend to like you." **

**"Umm.. Okay… thanks?" **

**_They have never protected anyone I care about, they never will. _**

**OWARI**

R/R plz! Stay tuned for a preview for _Lost in Darkness_!

I hope you enjoyed my little story, even more so now that I have revised it!


	5. Lost in Darkness teaser

**Lost in Darkness**

"Are you Lonely?" laughed the midget

"Bastard!" She yelled

"You've changed." He smirked

"You knew who I _was_ not who I **_am_**."


End file.
